Never Forget Me
by fayoregoddessofcourage
Summary: Ruides is a skilled in the art of war and Tauriel is skilled in the art of flirting. Both of them are interested in Legolas but who will win his heart? Can she fight off Tauriel or will she be forced to give up on the one she has loved her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ruides means hunting (rui) and young woman (dess). Súlchanar means Wind (sûl) Brother (hanar). Man agoreg means What did you do. Ni *'lassui means thank you. lle ier creoso means you are welcome. Novaer means farewell. Nîdh! means ouch.**

_Nîdh!_ I thought as I pulled myself onto the next branch. A small branch had scraped my cheek. Legolas was in a tree to my right and Súlchanar was in a tree to my left. Both of them were slowly gaining on me. But they were no match for me. I kept a steady pace and soon reached the top. I sat on a branch and let me legs hang waiting for them to finish. "I win again!" I said swing my legs back and forth laughing.

" When did you become better at climbing than me?" said Legolas leaning against the trunk to catch his breath.

" She was always better than you, Legolas." said Súlchanar.

We all laughed and started to make our way down.

I swung down from a branch and landed perfectly. Followed by my brother and Legolas. "Your cheek is bleeding!" said Legolas cupping my face with his hands to get a better look. "You should go to the healers."

I touched my cheek and felt a wetness."Oh, I didn't notice. I will be fine." I said wiping the blood on my leather bracer.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." Said Legolas grabbing my hand . Súlchanar wiggled his brow at me as I turned to him for back up. He knew I had feelings for Legolas and often teased me about him.

I didn't protest anymore. I decided it was futile and that I rather liked holding hands anyway. We got to the gate and Legolas had them open them. We were soon with the healers.

"Man agoreg?" said Nestor. He was like a father to me and Súlchanar. He was always there for us when our mother had succumbed to grief from our fathers death.

" I was climbing a tree racing Súlchanar and Legolas." I replied while he grabbed a few green leaves and tossed them into a bowl to soak.

" You should be more careful." said Nestor dipping the cloth he had and wiping the small wound.

" If its any consolation, I won." I said wincing from the sting of the medicine.

" Yes, it is." He replied chuckling."There, all done."

"Ni *'lassui!" I said planting a kiss on his cheek. I started to walk away with my left arm around Súlchanar and my right around Legolas.

"lle ier creoso. Novaer!" said Nestor waving his hand as I walked away.

I turned my head, smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well..I'm ready to eat." said Súlchanar. Legolas and I agreed and we headed for our house.

**"**Ruides!" I heard a voice call. _Dear lord, if that is the person that I think please make her trip and fall off the bridge. _I turned and sure enough it was and to my great disappointment she didn't trip.

"Tauriel." I said putting on a fake smile. She gave me a big hug. I looked over her shoulder to Súlchanar for advice on what to do. He shrugged his shoulders. I was her friend only because Legolas wanted me too. I hated her though. She flirted with everyone including Legolas and Súlchanar. She never flirted with anyone when she was around Legolas though...probably to keep up her facade.

" What are you guys up to?" asked Tauriel grabbing hold of my hand.

" We are going home to eat." I said pretending to have to straighten my dress so I can escape the grip of her hand.

" May I join you?" She asked sweetly. _Nooo! Please! Not on my birthday! I just want to spend it with Legolas and Súl._

_"_ Of course!" said Legolas. _If I didn't like you so much Legolas I'd punch you repeatedly without mercy._

We didn't talk much on our way and what we did talk about was meaningless. We soon got to our house and we headed straight to the kitchen. After Súl got a fire started I hung some seasoned meat above the fire to cook and grabbed some things to make a salad. I twirled two knives in my hands and started to cut some vegetables. Súl and Legolas grabbed some knives too and started to do the same thing as me. Tauriel stood awkwardly in the kitchen. _Success! She looks so uncomfortable! __  
><em>

By the time we were done setting everything up the meat was done. I filled my plate and sat next to Legolas. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and turned to see Tauriel.

" Won't you come sit by me?" said Súl grabbing her hand and guiding her to the seat beside him.

" Uh uh ..sure." Said Tauriel realizing her plan to separate us had been foiled.

"This is really good Ruides!" Said Tauriel.

" Thank you." I replied. I was a little surprised. She usually didn't compliment me unless it was followed by something to brought the attention back to her.

" I can't cook at all." She said giggling. _Well..there it is._

" Well maybe you could if you spent more time cooking and less time.." I began

" Well I'm sure it's not that bad." interrupted Súl. He knew how I was gonna finish that sentence and Tauriel would have started a fight. Not that I would lose. He just wanted me to have a good time on my birthday, not kill a fellow elf.

The next few minutes were a blur. Tauriel had begun talking...about herself so I blocked her out and ate my food instead.

" I got you something." I heard Legolas say. I turned my head and Legolas held out a necklace. The necklace was a howling wolf with diamond eyes.

"Ni *'lassui! It's beautiful." I said putting it on and giving him a hug.

Tauriels face was livid for a second but she regained her composer too quickly for Legolas to see.

" And where is my gift from you?" I jokingly asked Súl trying my hardest to look displeased.

" My very presence is a gift." He replied. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Nîdh!" said Súl rubbing his arm while all of us laughed.

" So you are old enough to be courted now?" Asked Tauriel.

" Yes, I am." I said hoping the question would end there but knowing Tauriel...she probably won't leave it there.

" Do you have an interest in anyone?" She asked leaning on the table towards me. Legolas looked at Súl. then Súl looked me dead in the eyes.

"...Yes." I replied coolly.

**There is my first chapter :) I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a comment! I would love to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry it is taking me so long to post another chapter. I have been super busy because of the holidays. However I will be revising both my stories. I feel like I rushed my Kili story. Tauriels character will be changed. Not because someone argued that Tauriel was not like that, but because my sister and I agree that that sort of character is very annoying in a story. Again sorry for the wait! ~ Bethani


End file.
